The aim of this project is to promote the integration of clinical cancer therapeutic research in the Mid-South area by joining a university-based cancer center with the major teaching and regional hospitals in a cooperative group effort. By associating with Cancer & Leukemia Group B (CALGB) through the University of Tennessee, Memphis Cancer Center. community oncologists at Baptist Memorial Hospital, St. Francis Hospital, Methodist Hospital, and the Veterans Administration Medical Center have access to investigational drugs and state-of-the-art cancer treatments. Since becoming a member of CALGB in 1985, the University of Tennessee and its affiliates have registered 652 accruals to CALGB clinical protocols, of which 40% (n = 263) are minority patients. The current follow-up burden of 350+ accruals is managed by three full-time bachelor's-prepared registered nurses. Specific goals are the initiation and participation in Phase II and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery, and radiation therapy. A major emphasis is the development of new therapeutic strategies in collaborative investigations with interested members of CALGB. The University will continue to be active in the development of pilot studies and the submission of concept sheets for consideration of development into groupwide protocol activities. The University's pharmacokinetic reference laboratory will continue to serve as an important group resource. University of Tennessee members will continue to be actively involved in disease, modality, and administrative committees of CALGB. The University will continue to use its membership in CALGB to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials both in the University hospital complex and its affiliated institutions. Data collection, monitoring, reporting, and publication of information is a primary emphasis. Participation in CALGB activities has greatly contributed to multidisciplinary cooperation among oncology, surgery, cytogenetics, radiotherapy, psychiatry, and pathology at the University and its affiliates institutions.